


Your Woman

by charmax



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmax/pseuds/charmax





	Your Woman

**Video Title:** Your Woman (REMASTERED)  
 **Song Title/Artist:** Your Woman – White Town  
 **Show:** BtVs/AtS  
 **Genre:** AU, Slash  
 **Summary:** My original description for this back in 03 was  


> Spike kidnaps Angel to find out why he never loved him. This vid is like the bastard son of “The picture of Dorian Gray” and “Reservoir dogs”

This remastered version still remains true to that as a concept...  
 **Length/Format:** 4.11, (Xvid)

[Download Xvid (640x480 – 34.3MB.)](http://bronze-ambition.net/vids/AVIS/Charmax-YourWoman-Xvid.zip)

 **Notes:** This was one of my most popular videos when I made it back in 2003. Even when I took it down I would still get the occasional request for it and so I decided it would be one of a few of my early vids that I would remaster. you were my main drive on this. You own me, you know that.

I have been able to use some of the things I have learned since making the original. I have therefore tightened up the timing and played more with the colours. I have also been able to use footage that wasn’t available then. I realised quite quickly that most of the last season of AtS would be unusable because as it turns out vampires might not age but actors do. I did use the historical scenes from the later episodes because I figured that people would be so distracted by the dead weasels on Spike and Angel’s heads that they wouldn’t notice.

This remastered version has a number of new clips and the ending has been completely reworked. The main difference between this and the original is in the output quality. It is now much prettier.


End file.
